The Data Management, Statistics and Community Modeling (DSM) Core is the central resource for all statistical and data management needs of the Columbia Center for Children's Environmental Health (CCCEH). The Core has forged a strong alliance with West Harlem Environmental Action Coalition (WE_ACT) that brings together complementary technical expertise from the two groups, supports WEACT's environmental advocacy on behalf of the community, provides a vehicle for dissemination of community-level environmental information, and advances the Center's scientific goals. The Core has also developed a new collaboration with the Columbia University Center for International Earth Science Information Network (CIESIN) to develop the GIS for New York City and related studies in Poland and China. The DSM Core will serve the Center by pursuing the following specific aims. Specific Aim 1: to provide the centralized resource for all data management needs, including database design, implementation and modification; data entry and verification; data retrieval for statistical analysis and report generation; and maintenance of data security and confidentiality. Specific Aim 2: to plan, coordinate and oversee all statistical analysis and provide statistical review of all publications for the research projects, including interventions. To advise continually on, and thereby enhance, the conduct of Center research in keeping with the highest standards of research design, data quality and statistical analysis. Specific Aim 3: in collaboration with our WEACT and CIESIN partners, to continue to acquire and update federal and local, housing, demographic, developmental and health data for the cohort study area and New York City, and continue to build the GIS infrastructure for mapping and spatial analysis of these data. Specific Aim 4. In consultation with investigators of center cores and projects, conduct multi-level statistical analyses to test specified hypotheses regarding the impact of community-level effects on individual outcomes. Specific Aim 5. In collaboration with COTAC, use the findings emerging from the multi-level modeling of toxicant effects (specific aim 5) to develop environmental and economic impact statements and inform public health policy.